Padfoot's Pup
by ThistleSoup
Summary: When Padfoot's Pup, more commonly known as Beks, takes on Hogwarts during her third year, the year all Hell breaks loose, will she make to the end of the year unscathed, or will she end up hurt over a not so petty grudge? Eventual HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Bekz' P.O.V**  
Beginning Hogwarts in my third year was never a life goal I had set for myself. I didn't wake up as a five year old and think, I should ruin all chances at Beauxbatons and join good old Dumbles in Scotland.

But when Dad broke out of Azkaban over the Summer like the genius he is, the ministry decided they couldn't watch over me as well as they could in France. So instead of my Beauxbatons letter I ended up getting a nice letter from Minerva McGonagall herself, lovely woman she is.

She explained the circumstances and Mum made me swear my pranking didn't get out of hand , like any normal person that happens to have magical blood, I made the brightest of the present situation and went with it.

Everyone knows how amazing Hogwarts is, I heard they have real live ghosts, well not live but you know, real and closest thing Beauxbatons got to a ghost was my Etiquette professor who was within an inch of her life.

So after buying my new uniform, getting my new books and a subjects list, I was happy to find there was no Etiquette classes, we spent all Summer trying to figure out where platform 9 and 3/4 was.

A good friend, who I decided was rather loopy after all, suggested I run through a wall. But when I arrived at Kings Cross on the first of September I came to realize he wasn't so crazy after all, as I watched people run through the wall.

I said goodbye to my Mum and made my way through the wall and onto the platform, only to have someone ram a trolley into my back and send me sprawling. I groaned in pain and turned to face whatever idiot ploughed through me only to come face to face with Harry Potter, a technical God Brother if there was ever a thing.

I smiled and accepted his hand to pull myself up.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized.

"It's fine, it's my first time on the platform. I obviously should've moved." I explained and picked my stuff up.

"You're a first year?" He asked sceptically.

"No, I've transfered schools." I told him and he nodded, but there was a look of confusion on his face.

"You didn't know there was other schools did you?" I asked and he laughed nervously.

"Uh, no I wasn't aware." He said and I smiled. I was hoping he'd offer for me to sit with them but a girl ran up and took his attention.

"Harry, where did you go to, you were right behind me and then you were gone?" She asked and pulled at his hand for him to follow her.

The train was packed with students greeting each other and struggling to find seats in the frenzy. My cases were packed away and I was wandering around like a lost puppy.

"You can't possibly be a first year." A voice said from behind me and I turned to find a boy with platinum blonde hair smiling at me. He looked like a right git, but I needed somewhere to sit.

"I'm not, I'm a third year transfer." I told him and he looked me up and down.

"What house do you want to get in?" He asked and I caught sight of a ring with an S engraved into it and took a wild guess telling the truth wouldn't help me here.

"Slytherin seems like the best option." I told him and he nodded.

"Would you like to sit with us?" He asked and I found myself following him down through the train compartments.

When we made it to the last carriage three people around our age came bursting out while holding their noses.

"I wouldn't go in there, dung bombs." One of them coughed while swatting at the air in front of her, I watched as her eyes water and her face scrunched into an ugly scowl.

"Who did it?" Draco asked as all eyes turned to me.

"Who else, the Weasley's of course." The ugly girl answered.

**Harry's P.O.V**

The door flew open to show a breathless Fred and George laughing like maniacs.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked with a smile, knowing this would be good. I smiled and waited for them to get their breath while Hermione shushed them and pointed out Professor Lupin.

"We, we threw dung bombs into Draco's carriage, he wasn't in there but we," Fred began still laughing slightly.

"Got Pug face Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. It was brilliant." George finished with a bright smile.

"Pity you missed Draco, he was probably picking on First Years." Ron sighed.

"No, he was walking around with some girl,"

"Who looked highly disgusted to be in his presence."The twins told us just as the door opened. We waited for someone to come in but all that happened was a jar of some sort rolled in and exploded.

When the smoke cleared everyone's hair had been dyed green with silver streaks. Even Crookshank's fur and Professor Lupin's hair.

"Well, I can bet you didn't expect that to happen." Ginny pointed out as she tried to rub the green from her hair.

"I've never met a Slytherin to prank us back," George frowned and rubbed at Fred's hair.

"Must be the new one." Fred said and rubbed at George's eyebrows.

"Well, she pretty much declared war." George said and both twins nodded.

"I could take them." Someone said, not someone, Beks, from outside the carriage. By the time I reached the door all I heard was giggling and a carriage door shut close.


	2. Chapter 2

Bekz' P.O.V  
"Well, she pretty much declared war." One of the ginger twins said as he rubbed at the other's eyebrows.  
"I could take them." I boasted and Draco grabbed my arm. He pulled us into another carriage just as the door further down opened. I laughed then as we took our seats and Draco sent two first years off running, which was annoying but I can ditch these idiots once I get to Hogwarts. I noticed Pansy huff when I took the seat beside Draco and quickly stood up.  
"If you want, you can sit here." I offered and her cheeks tinted red making me confused. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me down.  
"So, we haven't all been properly introduced, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said and I bit my lip. Of all the people on this train I get lumped with my cousin, my damn cousin.  
"Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe." I wonder if he knew their first names.  
"I'm, Rebekah, but most people call me Bekz." I offered.  
"Yeah, but what's your last name." I froze, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation to my Muggle name, Black wasn't really working you know, since he escaped. Then I was saved by answering as the train began to slow down.  
"Surely we can't be there yet." Pansy said and I looked out the window.  
"The train must have broken down." I shrugged and felt the window begin to freeze under my fingertips.  
"Jeez, is it always this cold here in September?" I asked as my breath became visible as the temperature continued to drop in the carriage.  
"There's something moving out there, I think it's a wizard but it's cloaked so I'm not sure." Pansy said. The lights began to flicker and then I felt it. My happiness was draining from my body until it was nothing but a memory. All I could hear was sobbing in the background as the door opened and a hooded figure appeared.  
"Please don't go after him Sirius, you have a child to worry about."  
"Please, please, please." And then I blacked out.  
"Bekz, Bekz wake up." Someone mumbled and tapped my cheek. I opened my eyes to meet a very familiar sight.  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to sit up.  
"Later, for now eat this." He said and handed me chocolate.  
"Thanks, what happened, what were they doing here?" I asked as I looked around, my dear friends were watching me worriedly.  
"Just sweeping for Black." Pany answered and I closed my eyes tightly before nodding to Remus and he left.  
"You just had a fit, it looked so weird."Crabbe said and I sighed.  
"Look, can we not talk about it?" I asked as the train began to move again.  
"Sure, let's get back to your name, Bekz..." Pansy trailed off and I answered without thinking.  
"Eilis." I answered shortly. All of them had looks of confusion and Draco looked me up and down.  
"You aren't Pure Blood?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"Half Blood, my Mum is a Muggle and my Dad is a Pure Blood." I answered and his jaw clenched.  
"That's worse than a Mudblood, changing Pure Blood to mix it with foul Muggle Blood is the lowest of the low." He spat and Pansy grabbed at my hair and shoved me from the carriage. I was so exhausted I didn't even care and just slumped to the floor in defeat.  
"You filthy piece of scum." Draco spat.  
"Hey, go find a hole and crawl into it will you?" I asked and pushed myself up only to have someone bump into me.  
"Harry?" I asked, he looked as tired as I felt.  
"Yeah, come to laugh at the fact I passed out have you?" He asked.  
"Thought I was the only one." I mumbled and he looked surprised.  
"You fainted too?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Did you hear the woman screaming?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"No, I heard someone begging." I told him and he nodded. I didn't tell him that I hears my Mum begging and the scream he heard was probably his mother's. Dementors tend to draw out the worst of memories.  
"Would you like to sit with us?" He asked and I followed him back to his carriage. The girl from earlier was there, along with a ginger boy and another girl.  
"Guys this is Bekz, Bekz this is Hermione, Ron and Ginny." Harry introduced. I stood in the doorway awkwardly before Ginny looked me up and down.  
"You should probably get your uniform on now, it shouldn't be much longer." She told me and I nodded.  
"I'll take you." She offered and pulled me through the train.  
On the way back we were talking and she introduced herself properly.  
"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." She told me and I nodded.  
"Bekz Eilis, are you Molly's daughter?" I asked and she nodded.  
"How do you know my Mum?" She asked and I shrugged.  
"I don't, my Mum knows her." I told her and she nodded.  
"Is Bekz short for something?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Rebekah, but only my Dad ever called me that." I told her and she smiled.  
"My Dad is embarrassing too." She said and laughed at a memory. We walked back into the carriage and I took a seat beside Ginny again.  
"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." I looked between him and Ginny, remembering the twins from earlier were also Weasley.  
"How many of you are there?" I asked.  
"Well, it's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and then me. The only girl." Ginny said and my eyes widened.  
"And you're all in school together?" I asked and they shook their heads.  
"No, Bill and Charlie graduated, the rest of us are though. Fred and George are doing their O.W.L.'s this year and Percy is Head Boy." Ginny said.  
"I hate being an only child." I groaned and stomped my foot like a two year old.  
"Tell me about it." Hermione said and I smiled at her. Then a cat jumped up into my lap and I tried to mask the disgust.  
"Can somebody please move the cat?" I asked and Hermione picked it up, it was the ugliest thing I have ever seen with a heart beat.  
"So what were you doing with Draco?" Ron asked and I shrugged.  
"Oh, you know, making best friends, joining him in the Death Eaters, basic enough stuff." I told them and their eyes widened.  
"Mostly arguing about Blood Status, my Mum is a Muggle." I told them and they nodded.  
"Both my parents are Muggles." Hermione said and I smiled at her again. It would have been so much easier if I had found them at the beginning


	3. Chapter 3

**Bekz P.O.V**

When I was leaving the train by Hermione's side we were discussing the difference between Pure Bloods and people with Muggle upbringing. There was an awful amount of differences and we tested them out by asking Ron and Ginny.

When I reached the edge of the lake where the boats were Hagrid caught sight of me and waved me over towards him. I said goodbye to Hermione and made my way onto one of the boats with three first years who were staring at me in fright. I almost laughed but then remembered the way students in Beauxbatons had looked at me, Rebekah Black.

The castle was magnificent in the night sky, the lights the only illumination except the stars. The entrance hall was just as beautiful as I took in the portraits surrounding them. In Beauxbatons the portraits corrected posture and yelled at you if you had a hair out of place. They were all stiff old ladies who had thought in the school for the past generations.

Here in Hogwarts the portraits all smiled and spoke words of encouragement to the young students who were looking terrified. I took in my surroundings and observed all the little short eleven year olds. I spotted a slightly green haired one and figured she was a metamorphagus. I approached her slowly and tapped her shoulder so she turned to face me.

"You do know they only put a hat on your head to sort you. That's it, nothing to be worried about." I told her and she looked hopeful.

"Really, so I won't have to fight off a troll like the older boy said?" She asked and I smiled softly.

"No, that hat does everything for you." I smiled and she sighed in relief her hair flowing into an even pink.

"My name is Miranda Yorke." She introduced.

"Well I'm Bekz Eilis." I told her and she grinned up at door opened and all of the first years were led out, I followed them with a shrug and took in the beautiful sight of the bewitched ceiling. I searched for one particular star and smiled when I found it. The Dog Star or Sirius. I also spotted Cassiopeia, Orion and Regulus before my name was called and I took my seat. The hat began to mumble incoherently while my thoughts ran rampant.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are a no. Being kind and honest are not traits you own, Studying is not your forté either I'm afraid. Slytherin really wouldn't help with the not so good new friends. Gryffindor it is, just like your father, lets hope you don't end up like him." The hat spoke gently and I rolled my eyes as it bellowed 'Gryffindor and I made my way to the table. The sorting continued but I didn't look up until the familiar name was called.

"Yorke, Miranda."

"Hufflepuff." She looked relieved and I gave her a small wave. The food appeared on the table and it looked delicious as I loaded my plate. The meal was full of talks about what people had done over the hallway and the Twins asking me different swear words in French making them laugh like idiots as I rolled my eyes.

After dinner I rose and made my way to follow Hermione but a voice called out from behind me. I turned to find a boy with ginger hair and a head boy badge and I took him to be Percy Weasley.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you." He told me as I split from the crowd. He led me down several corridors and up to a gargoyle before mumbling something I couldn't hear. He pushed me onto the stairs as they moved and I noticed he hadn't followed.

There was only one door when the gargoyle stopped so I knocked on it and waited for an affirmation that I could enter. When I got one I peeked my head in cautiously to find the old man in his chair.

"Come in Ms. Black." He called .

"My name is Rebekah Eilis sir, if you don't mind." I corrected and took my seat in front of him.

"I can understand the need to change your name." He nodded and I shook my head.

"No you can't, have you ever been bullied for two years in a foreign school two hundred and eighty three miles from home. To have people talk to you in a foreign language you don't understand and have someone comment on everything that ties you to the suspected mass murder you can't help but love?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, I don't suppose I can empathise with you, but I can sympathise." He said and I shook my head.

"I don't need or want pity. I have enough of that for one lifetime Sir." I corrected and he rubbed a hand over his face.

"You know why you're here I suppose?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I am here because a deranged lunatic Sirius Black is on the loose after escaping from Azkaban for the first time ever in all of Wizarding History and evaded all search attempts from the ministry that locked him up on false charges and is most likely hunting down _the _Harry Potter as we speak and probably killing him slowly. But then again you could have wanted a companion for tea." I shrugged.

"I'll have you know as a witness to the case, he was not convicted wrongly and I gave evidence in the case myself." He told me and I stared at him.

"I don't suppose you want a medal then." I asked and pretended to search my pockets.

"Because I'm all out today, I gave my last one to the Dementor who caused me to pass out on the train." I told him with pretence sadness.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He commented dryly.

"It's also the last defence for little girls with a murderer as a father." I told him and he sighed.

"Ms. Black, I'm sure you understand that if your father tries to contact you in any way, shape or form you are obligated to let me know." He said and I yawned.

"No, I am obligated to no such thing. I have been uprooted from France and moved to some Scottish school, my mother has used her savings to buy all I need for school and the worse part is since she was so focused on getting us ready she hasn't been able to focus on her clothes shop which is her only form of income as she is a muggle. The only thing I am obligated to do is finish my schooling here and hope my mother can cope alone." I answered shortly and rose from my chair.

"Rebekah we have not finished with this conversation as of yet." He told me calmly.

"If you have any topic beside that of my father I am all ears. But any conversation including him is not an option." I said quietly. Judging by the silence I was met with I was free to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bekz' P.O.V**

I made my way through the corridors in anger before getting back to the Great Hall. I sighed and looked around hoping to spot a prefect or someone who could show me where I was supposed to go. When no one appeared I took a chance and made my way up the stairs, it wasn't called Gryffindor tower because it was in the dungeons, at least I hoped it wasn't.

Half way up the stairs my name was called from behind me and I turned to find Remus at the bottom of the stairs.

"You met with Dumbledore I suppose." He sighed when he seen my angered expression.

"Want to go for a run?" He asked gently and I smiled before making my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Willing to break rules, even as a professor?" I asked with a smirk as he ruffled my hair. He led me out the door and helped me stay hidden until we reached the forbidden forest.

"Change quickly, if anyone sees us out here I'm as good as dead." He mumbled as I stepped further into the forest and changed into the white dog I had kept hidden.

**Harry's P.O.V**

It's just passed midnight and Bekz hasn't returned from her talk with professor Dumbledore, I was beginning to get worried before I realized she had no idea what the password was, or where the common room even was. I hurried up to my unpacked trunk and took my cloak from it before making my way out of the common room which made the fat lady snort before waking from her sleep.

"Who's there?" She called when she couldn't see me. I smiled to myself and made my way down the stairs towards the Great Hall. There was no one around but the front doors opened making me shrink back incase my feet were sticking out. Bekz walked in with Professor Lupin beside her, both wearing broad grins.

"Thanks Professor, I really needed a run around. The old man infuriates me." She sighed and ran a hand through her black hair. The way she said professor was in a mocking way which confused me, how did she know him?

"It's okay Ms. Eilis, just listen to Dumbledore, he may be old but he knows what he's talking about." Lupin advised her and she snorted.

"The man should have died years ago, and facial hair that long is impractical." She insisted and I shook my head, without Dumbledore who knows where I'd be, I mean the man saved me and it's rare someone who isn't a Slytherin resents him.

"Do you see that?" Bekz asked before taking a step towards me. Her eyes were on the ground where my feet were on show from the movement my head made. I crouched lower but it was too late. SHe darted her hand out and when she felt the fabric she pulled it from my body.

**Bekz' P.O.V**

"Harry?" I asked when I pulled the cloak from his face. He looked guilty but I hadn't said anything important so it was okay.

"Sorry it's just, Hermione was worried about you, I couldn't give her the cloak so I decided to come get you." He spoke like it was some big hassle.

"You shouldn't be out of bed this late Harry." Remus said and Harry looked up at him before sending me a pointed look.

"She was out late." He mumbled. I shook my head and sighed.

"I had a meeting with the Headmaster Harry, I couldn't just skip it." I snapped.

"I mean after that, you went for a run?" He asked incredulously.

"To Hagrid's with something from the Headmaster, Remus had to come with me." I lied and he shrugged.

"How were you going to make it back to the tower?" He asked and I pointed to Remus.

"Former Gryffindor, he could've showed me the way, and all the professor's have passwords to each common room." I smirked and Harry deflated just a little.

"Well, let's just go before we get caught." He sighed, I turned to wave at Remus and followed Harry up the steps silently.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like I was annoyed, it's just been a hard day." He apologised. I could see where he was coming from, I mean fainting does take a lot out of you at the best of times, when a Dementor takes your happiness it makes it slightly harder.

"Trust me, it's fine, it's been a hard day for us all." I amended and he smiled. We reached a portrait with a sleeping woman and harry coughed loudly to wake her.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" She asked, I looked to Harry and he shook his head before mumbling 'fortuna major.' The portrait swung open and I clambered into a common room with soft reds and golds everywhere, it was better than I had imagined. To think that my Dad once wandered this room and sat in the same chairs and couches.

I plopped down onto the couch and Harry fell into a chair across from me.

"So, why exactly were you sitting in the hall of the train when I bumped into you?" He asked as he yawned.

"I had an argument with Draco, he's a total git, did you know that?" I asked miserably.

"Yeah, try being here for the first two years of it. He tried to befriend me, it didn't work obviously." Harry laughed and I shook my head.

"What were you arguing about?" He asked softly as if it was a touchy subject, which it wasn't.

"Blood status, he was being overly obnoxious." I snorted to myself.

"When is he not, I mean his father is insufferable." Harry said and I sighed, even Mum had told me that.

"I heard that before too." I said and Harry nodded.

"So you're a muggleborn?" He asked curiously and I shook my head.

"Nah, half blood. My Dad is a Pure Blood but my Mum is a muggle." I shrugged.

"Ahh, what did he say when he found out?" Harry asked carefully.

"He said that I was, as bad as a, well I really don't want to offend anyone, especially Hermione but a filthy Mudblood." I told him. He nodded solemnly while I spotted a horrified Hermione on the stairs looking like she was about to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_"Especially Hermione, but a filthy mudblood."_

I stared at my best friend and Bekz in absolute horror, how they could discuss that so easily behind my back disgust me. The only other person that ever called me that was Draco Malfoy, and everyone knows he's a prat. I whirled around and ran back up to my dorm before locking the door, the other girls were fast asleep and I sobbed into my pillow silently knowing Bekz couldn't find me. She had never been up here and Harry wasn't allowed.

The next morning I woke earlier than usual and got ready quickly before making my way down the stairs into the common room. Bekz was asleep on the couch and Harry was sleeping on the chair across from her.

I resisted the urge to jinx Bekz into oblivion and made my way out the portrait hole and ran down the stairs quickly. Only three professors were in the Great Hall this early and that included Professor Mc Gonagall. Just the witch I needed at this exact moment. She was talking to Professor Sprout and I coughed quietly to get her attention.

"Ms. Granger, you're up awfully early." She said and I nodded.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you Professor." I mumbled and she nodded before leading me to her office.

"I trust everything is okay." She stressed and I shrugged.

"Not really, it's Rebekah you see." I told her, she didn't even look surprised.

"What did she do?" She asked and I told her everything, I just wanted to see why she wasn't coming to bed.

"Well, Ms. Granger you can share a room with Ms. Weasley. If you could give this to Melanie Smith and explain the situation to her." Professor McGonagall said and I took a note from her hand. I skipped back to the tower and smirked to myself as I met Ginny in the hall. I pulled her along with me while sharing the news with her.

"Hermione, I've been waiting for you, we need to talk." Harry insisted as I opened the door. I pushed past him and Ginny and I ran up the stairs.

"We need to talk about this Hermione." Bekz said and I rolled my eyes.

"No we don't, I don't even have to share a room with you anymore thanks to Professor McGonagall." I spat and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I wasn't even talking about you, you came down the stairs at the wrong time." She insisted. I shook my head making her sigh and turn back down the stairs.

**Bekz' P.O.V**

"You're an idiot." I told her and turned away.

"Add that to your list of insults for me then." She sneered and I shook my head again.

I made my way back into the common room and sat into the chair Harry had moved from. The people sat there gave me a small smile each.

"I'm Seamus, this is Neville, Lavender, Dean and Parvati." The boy to my left introduced, he had an Irish accent and it was honestly adorable.

"I'm the infamous Rebekah Eilis." I shrugged and they laughed.

"Didn't you faint when the Dementor's attacked?" Lavender asked and I nodded.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" Parvati asked and I shook my head.

"Why did you transfer schools so late?" Neville asked and I shrugged because 'my dads escaped Azkaban and the ministry don't trust me' doesn't sound as good.

"My Mum wanted me to, my Dad went here." I told them and they nodded.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Dean asked and I shrugged and stood up before a raging Ginny came down the stairs.

"Ginny, you don't honestly-," Crack, I heard the sound before I felt the heat rush to my cheek, who needs a wand eh?

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Rebekah Eilis but you are in no position to say anything like that to Hermione. She's better than you in every way imaginable." And then she stormed back upstairs leaving all eyes on me.

"So, did someone mention breakfast?" I asked quickly and walked out the portrait door with Lavender and Parvati hot on my heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bekz' P.O.V**

"So what did you do to annoy Hermione?" Lavender asked as we took a seat in the great hall.

"Nothing, she heard the end of a conversation and assumed the worst about me." I mumbled as I pressed my goblet to the side of my face.

"Is it all red?" I asked, indicating to my jaw and Parvati nodded.

"Yeah, and it looks about ready to bruise, that was one hell of a slap." She commented as I placed the goblet back to my cheek.

"Oh well, who needs a wand when you have a perfectly good hand, am I right?" I asked with a light laugh. Lavender and Parvati smiled with me as we began dishing up out breakfast. The boys who had disappeared for a few minutes sat back beside us with a grin.

"So, we were discussing the break out at Azkaban." Seamus said and I groaned.

"Well, a few people reckon Dumbledore gave evidence at his trial and he's out to get him." Dean said and I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice.

"He'd be really stupid to come after Dumbledore, and the man is obviously a genius to escape Azkaban." I pointed out and they nodded.

"Plus, Dumbledore would know surely, he knows everything that happens on the grounds." Parvati said.

"Well, he is a raging lunatic, maybe his only moment of sanity was during his escape." Neville suggested and I shook my head.

"Well, I'd rather not discuss this at breakfast, so would anyone like to talk about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit?" Lavender said and the boys began talking about Zonko's and Honeydukes.

"Do you have a permission slip?" Parvati asked and I grit my teeth. The ministry refuse to let me off school grounds, even for the holidays so I wasn't allowed a Hogsmeade slip.

"No, my Mum is muggle and she's wary about me leaving the school." I shrugged.

"What about your Dad?" Lavender input and I shrugged. They dropped it, noticing it was an awkward subject.

"I'm have to get something from my trunk, I'll see you guys in class." I mumbled and stood up. I made my way from the Great Hall slowly only to encounter a glaring old witch at the door.

"Come with me Ms. Black." She said loudly and I looked around to make sure no one heard.

"Eilis, it's Ms. Eilis." I said quickly and she looked over her glasses at me before leading me to her office.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear Ms. Black, bullying is not accepted at Hogwarts. I want a full explanation about why you said what you did." Mc Gonagall demanded and I stared at her.

"I didn't say anything about hermione Professor, she heard the context of the conversation completely wrong. I was telling Harry that Draco had told me I was as good as a Mudblood, because I'm a half blood. Hermione just heard me saying that I didn't want to offend her by saying the word mudblood. I mean who am I to judge when my Mum is a muggle?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well then, it seems we have a problem on her hands, I will speak to Ms. Granger on your behalf." She told me and I rolled my eyes. I left the office and made my way to the stairs and bumped into a set of twins. Both grabbed one of my arms each and pulled me back as I struggled.

"We want to know what you said to our sister, don't we Georgie?" One asked and the other nodded.

"I didn't say anything to her, she heard something stupid and reacted worse." I mumbled as I rubbed my jaw.

"I don't know, Ginny isn't a very violent person, is she Freddie?" George asked.

"Not without good reason." Fred answered.

"She caught wind that I had called Hermione a Mudblood." I mumbled pathetically and both of them looked to me disgusted.

"But I didn't, I was explaining to Harry what Draco had said to me, because I'm a halfblood and he said I was as good as a mudblood." I rushed to tell them the truth because I thought they were going to hex me.

"Well, this is just one big misunderstanding, isn't it?" Fred asked and I nodded. He let me go and so did George before walking away together whistling. I went back to my room and grabbed my wand before deciding to take a trip around the castle. Seeing as it was a Sunday we had no classes and I wanted to explore the castle.

I was surprised to hold conversations with various ghost's and portraits, they were all so friendly, except some old hag on the fourth floor. I discussed different things with them and they gave me a history lesson better than any book could. They had witnessed things that no one could believe.

One portrait on the sixth floor told me all about a rowdy group of students in 1975 that turned all the portraits backwards, just to annoy Filch. I only had my guess' about who that could have been. By the time I wandered back around to the common room it was nearly dinner time, meaning I had missed lunch. I slipped past the two glaring girls in the corridor and waved to Lavender and Parvati skipped up the stairs.

When I entered the room though I was repulsed to find a cat on my bed, not any cat but Hermione's furball. When it seen me it jumped up and left the room, swaying it's tail happily and I moved to pat my bed covers free on it's most likely flea ridden fur. There was a piece of paper curled up though and I opened it.

_Green Houses at Midnight._

_P.S Trust the cat._

_- Pads_

I read the letter over and over trying to figure out why the hell he trusted that mangy piece of crap to deliver this, but then I guess he was right, because it did get the letter here.

I waited until Parvati, Lavender and the new girl were in bed and snoring, literally in Lavender's case before slipping down the stairs at ten past eleven. I stopped at the foot of the stairs to hear voices making me sigh.

"Hermione, you heard the wrong part of the conversation." Harry groaned. I sighed and ran back up the stairs, rummaging for a piece of parchment before scribbling on it. I made my way back down the stairs and they were still sitting there. Harry was trying to explain and she just kept talking over him. I walked out hoping I wouldn't get noticed but Hermione turned to me straight away.

"Where are you going, it's past curfew." Hermione pointed out and I waved the parchment in the air.

"I have to meet the headmaster, he wants to see me in his office." I told her and she sneered at me before I skipped out of the portrait hole and ran down the stairs. Instead of, oh I don't know opening the gigantic front door, I took to the corridors of the first floor where I had seen a window earlier in the day. I propped it open and lowered myself out of it. My feet hit the ground and I stood still before falling onto all fours and beginning to run as fast as possible.

I took to the back of the greenhouses keeping an eye out for the black dog, that mirrored my own in everything but color. When I spotted him he took off at a run and I followed him, noticing we were headed for the Whomping Willow. I panicked noticing it still moving before a ginger blur darted under the branch's and pressed a paw to the trunk and stopping it's movement.

I darted into the hole in the trunk and followed my dad all the way through a tunnel and up a set of stairs. When I reached the room he was stood in front of me, looking delirious. His teeth were rotten and his hair was greasy, the tattoo's were knew but if you looked closely you could see the ghost of the handsome, healthy man my mother had married.

"You idiot, they all expect you to come here." I snapped and slapped his chest before pulling him into a hug.

"I didn't know you were here, the Minister seemed to find it highly amusing that my own daughter was at Beauxbatons, he thought it would make my life worse. It didn't, I was just happy you were well and healthy." He told me and I smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked and he produced the Daily Prophet. He pointed to a picture of the Weasley family and I looked up at him.

"Those damn Dementors really did drive you nuts huh?" I asked and he slapped the back of my head softly. He pointed to Ron and I looked up with wide eyes.

"He's a little young for you, don't you think?" I asked quietly and he rolled his eyes.

"No, the rat, the boy's rat." I looked closer and caught sight of a rat on Ron's shoulder.

"I haven't seen it, but he said it's been sick lately." I told Dad, wondering why he cared.

"It's Peter Pettigrew, Rebekah. I know it is." He told me firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bekz' P.O.V**

"I have to go Dad, someone will see me if the sun rises." I whispered. I was looking out at the brightening horizon. He hugged me before leading me back to the Greenhouses. From there I made my way back to the window I had left open before changing back to human. I pulled myself up and slipped through the window, landing with a thud.

I rose from the ground and shut the window tightly before taking off at a run with my wand in hand. I was turning a corridor quickly when I heard voices.

"She's been out of her room for four hours Albus, what if she's with him?" Mc Gonagall asked.

We'll search the grounds for her Minerva, do not worry. Rebekah will come to no harm." Dumbledore assured her and I cursed before stumbling out of my hiding place.

"Rebekah, where have you been?" McGonagall demanded.

"I had nightmares, I couldn't stay there." I gasped, it helped that I was still short of breath from my run.

"You mustn't leave your common room that late Rebekah, we were worried." Mc Gonagall told em and I closed my eyes.

"It's like I can feel him watching me when I'm there, because he's been in these very halls, he's caused mayhem and attended classes and I can feel him watching me. It freaks me out, and when I sleep it makes things worse." I told her and her eyes softened, she presumed I was talking about Dad, but I could feel Peter watching me, I knew he was alive now and I couldn't shake the thought of his beady little eyes.

I was escorted back to the common room and I rushed to change into my robes knowing my first day of classes was going to be dreadful. I hadn't slept and when I was sleep deprived I was just plain rude.

"You're up early." Lavender said when she woke. I was finishing my hair and I gave her a small nod as she slumped into the bathroom and closed the door tightly. Parvati woke when Lavender was done and came out looking fresh. I waited for both of them to finish getting ready as we made our way down the stairs.

I took a seat on the couch and Lavender sat on one side while Seamus took the other side. Parvati had to write a letter or something so she was gone to the owlery.

"So, were all going to Hogsmeade together then?" Seamus asked and I sighed.

"I'm going nowhere. I don't have a signed form." I told them and they groaned.

"Oh well, we'll bring you back stuff." Lavender told me and I smiled as we all stood up.

"Breakfast?"I asked and they nodded. We made our way to the portrait but something dragged on my robes and I turned to face Hermione's cat. I bent down to pet it while it sent a pointed look to Scabbers, on Ron's shoulder.

"Go get him." I whispered quietly to the cat who pounced as if ready to attack. Before he could do anything though Hermione appeared and saw me crouched next to him.

"Crookshanks, c'mere baby." She cooed and I closed my eyes tightly as Ron ran up the stairs with the damn rat. Crookshanks looked to me, as if asking permission to go over to Hermione who was calling constantly.

"Yeah go, we'll get him later." I whispered and pet his head before rushing to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewer, I'll go back an edit the things you pointed out. I really do appreciate the tips :)**


End file.
